nazarethfandomcom-20200214-history
Sabehrt Godwin
Sabehrt Godwin Sabehrt Godwin is a Morisan Malthusian holding the title of High Covenmaster and Tower Elder of considerable reputation. He is seen as the Leader of the Malthusians in Modern Nights as every coven eventually answers to him and the other members of the Circle of Five are not as influential as Godwin. He is a signature character of the Malthusian clan. Early Life Born in 309 AU in the Morisan village of Barrowmere to peasants who worked in the fields of the small village. Born during the reign of Endald the Mage King, Sabehrt was always interested in magic though he was far from it in Barrowmere.It is said he worked in farms and saved all his money until his 20th year, 329 AU, and moved to Colryme where he was nearly homeless but working as an aide to a Mage hoping to one day be admitted to the Mages Academy in Colryme. Mages Academy He was admitted to the Academy in 335 AU where he quickly was adept at everything from destruction to conjuration to illusion and highly impressed his Professors and Headmasters. He was recruited into training for the Kings Hand in 340 AU, King Endald's secret police. He became an exemplary officer of the Hand and was tasked by the Handmaster to lead secret investigations into the occult. Kings Hand As an officer in King Endald's secret police Sabehrt was tasked with secret investigations into the occult. Sabehrt was already an adept mage and incredibly interested in magic moreso interested in what wasn't taught at the Mages Academy. He used his pursuit of devil worshippers to learn devillish rituals, he apprehended foreign artefact smugglers and learned of their foreign magics. He apprehended a "hellspawn" in Colryme in 348 AU at the age of 39. This hellspawn was humanlike but was caught using blood for "macabre rituals" and was using "unholy red magic". Well interrogating this hellspawn named Cynewise he fell in love with her as did she. Cynewise promised to teach Sabehrt the true world of magic if she was freed and allowed her to "show him something". They escaped Colryme and she embraced him as a Malthusian demon. Early Unlife Sabehrt was taken into Cynewise's coven and he learned the Malthusian arts quickly. Sabehrt quickly became second in command of coven and by 355 AU was an important player in Colryme. Cynewise left her coven in 356 AU to go to Varasia. Sabehrt took control of the coven and went to Winfield where he was named Court Sorcerer of the Prefect. Court Sorcerer of Winfield Sabehrt served as Court Sorcerer in Winfield until363 AU when he was pulled back to Colryme when the Diabol under the Asmodai Harold Algred took it and chaos ruled the streets of the poorer districts. The Radilus Cynhelm Gardner convinced Sabehrt to help him retake the city and his coven way key in taking it back. Sabehrt was offered a Barony but declined insteading opting to become Courtmaster of the Colryme Court Courtmaster of Colryme As keeper of Gardner's court he was strictly traditional and built up his coven on the side. He sent his coven members to Kirkwall to collect artifacts of old. He was Courtmaster for Gardner's entire time as Prefect from 363 AU to 396 AU when Gardner was killed by an unknown assassin and his childe Henry Caerster, the Judan Baron of Dukes becamePrefect. Godwin was not a fan of Caerster and he was approached by a Malthusian Herald of the Coven of Cynewise in Varasia, inviting Godwin to involve himself in Malthusian internal structure as the Principal of the Morisan Covens.He took office in Ulthima and married his sire, Cynewise who was Principal of the Ulthiman Covens. Principal of the Morisan Covens As Principal Sabehrt directed the Morisan covens to focus on research, artifact creation and discovery and further research into the blood magic of Kirkwallian shamans which was different than demonic blood magic. He was known for making Moris slightly more interesting to supernaturals as his covens discovered unknown magics. He was court sorcerer to various prefectures during this time but he was promoted from his position as Principal by his superior in in 453 AU when he was named one of the Curators of the Malthusian Clan tasked with finding knowledge, spellbooks, and artifacts to add to the secret archive of the clan. Quickly he was appointed High Curator High Curator As High Curator he was responsible for the acquisition of many a thing from 453 AU to 600 AU Godwin lead various missions acquiring artifacts and knowledge. he famously discovered the enchantments necessary to create bloodstones in511 AU and did a lot more. It was in this role he became more politically involved in the Tower aiding various Prefectures on scholarly matters. he returned to the court of Prefect Henry Caerster, one he once opposed to aid him in the Titan ruins around the city and discovered the web of magic energy under the city known as a "Godspawn". Godspawns are a highly kept secret by the Malthusians and The Tower and knowledge of them is very little. In 600 AU at the Colryme Convention Godwin gave a famous speech about his belief in the Tower going forward. He was not long after that appointed High Covenmaster of Moris including Kirkwall. In 578 AU his wife Cynewise was killed by the Diabol. High Covenmaster Little is known of what the High Covenmasters do outside of run a whole continent and control the Principals within. It is unknown mainly what Godwin did during this time. As a High Covenmaster he is a member of the "Circle of Five" (a council of the 5 main High Covenmasters). It is during this time Sabehrt has reached his peak in influence over the 273 years hes served as a High Covenmaster and a Circle of Five member. Godwin essentially leads the Tower loyal Malthusian clan as his allies serve in every field of the Malthusian government. His childe, Victoria Redbrand, was recently appointed High Curator. His student and former coven member Zdravko Aronov (the sire of Sheile Locke and a former Baron in Colryme) is the High Covenmaster of Moris & Kirkwall and most Malthusians either fear or greatly respect the long career and leadership of Godwin. Quotes "Every Tower needs walls." - An excerpt of his speech to the 600 AC Colryme Convention, has become a saying to justify dramatic acts in the name of security " Events of Nazareth by Night SEASON 1: Sabehrt appeared with the Malthusian entourage in the final episode of Season 1 and set up in Greencourt to stay temporarily and investigate the location of the sarcoghugus. Sabehrt was interested in Abraham from the beginning and was key in discovering that the Order of Michaelis was using him as a tracker through a soul stone. Sabehrt gives Abraham the knowledge to cut this bond and strengthen himself. Sabehrt later sent a group to the chemical factory after his agent Harland Merrick discovered that Hugo had the sarcophagus hidden there after he was given it by Vikus. Sabehrt would rush to confront Ciaran Fitzpatrick after he diablerized Naberius after the "Great Scream". SEASON 2: Sabehrt very nearly killed Naberius but the ancient got away. Sabehrt took the office of Archon of Nazareth, temporarily ruling over the city while waiting for Kargul,the General of the Tower was on his way. He enacted rules, mainly benefiting the Malthusian Hierarchy and banning mentioning the Ancients. When Kargul arrived, Sabehrt was relieved of his duties as Archon. Personality Sabehrt is a scholarly, erudite, and wise elder demon. Possessing an immense knowledge of the supernatural and magical worlds. His leadership of the Loyalist faction and of the Malthusian clans displays a political cunning he keeps hidden. Sources close say he is foremost and primarily devoted to the conservation of knowledge and artifacts for the clan and he is known to be notoriously ruthless to those who try to undermine the authority of the Malthusians on such matters.